Ámame o Matame
by XxShirogami18InorixX
Summary: Un día cualquiera vongola es robada... ¿el enemigo? una mafia existan que habían dado por muerta, el peor summary que van a ver pero se necesitan Oc, por favor entren y lean ewe
1. Chapter 1

Hola! les traigo un nuevo fic! espero que les guste y quieran participar :3

No he dejado mi otro fic pero hace tiempo queria escribir algo así, y aparte les deje un lindo omake n.n

 _Disclairmer: No soy dueña de los personajes de KHR pertenecen a Akira Amano._

* * *

Era un día como cualquier otro, con la diferencia que esta mañana cierto sicario había recibido una noticia nada grata para sus oídos.

-¿Qué robaron que?- dijo molesto en italiano hablando por teléfono- ¿Y no saben quién es el responsable? Mmm... Entiendo, creo que voy a mandar a mí dame-alumno a investigar- finalizó la llamada y se dirigió a un cuarto de la casa de los Sawada.

Por otra parte Sawada Tsunayoshi dormía plácidamente disfrutando de que era sábado y no tenía que ser despertado temprano con una bomba o algo por el estilo, o al menos eso creía hasta que su hyper-intuición le advirtió que algo se acercaba y logró despertar y moverse antes de que un martillo gigante golpeara su cabeza.

-¡HIIE!- gritó el castaño- Hoy es sábado... ¡No tengo que levantarme temprano!- le reclamó.

-Maldita hyper-intuición- dijo frustrado, desde que su dame-alumno aprendió a usarla cada vez le era más difícil torturarlo- Llama a tus guardianes, los necesito ahora, algo pasó en Italia.

-¿Atacaron la mansión? ¿Están todos bien?- empezó a bombardear de preguntas a su tutor, lo que hizo que este se enojara y convirtiera a León en pistola para amenazarlo.

-No me gusta repetir las cosas dos veces, así que anda a buscar a tus guardianes ahora- le dijo molesto y rodeado de una aura asesina.

-Ha-Hai- respondió Tsuna tartamudeando y salió corriendo de su habitación. Al ver la acción del castaño suspiró aliviado, aún le faltaba mucho para confrontarlo, aún con su hyper-intuición. Pero le seguía preocupando lo que le habían dicho en la mañana.

 _ **~TimeSkip~**_

Luego de que Tsuna reuniera s todos sus guardianes en el menor tiempo posible y llegarán a su casa, empezaron las preguntas.

-Reborn-san ¿se puede saber por qué nos llamó?- empezó preguntando Gokudera.

-Si, hoy tenía una práctica muy importante de baseball- comentó Yamamoto.

-Idiota del baseball esto es más importante ¿Cierto Juudaime?

-De qué hablas Cabeza de pulpo ¡El entrenamiento es lo más importante!- le gritó en el oído al peliplata haciendo que la paciencia de este se agotará y empezarán a discutir.

-Gokudera-kun, Onii-san ¡paren de pelear!- intento calmarlos Tsuna aunque sus esfuerzos fueron nulos.

-Omnívoro- dijo el guardián de la nube.

-¿Qu-Que pasa Hibari-san?- preguntó con temor, sabía que su guardián odiaba las multitudes ruidosas.

-¿Por qué el bebe nos llamó? Si no sabes me iré- dijo caminando hacia la puerta hasta que una risa familiar lo detuvo.

-Kufufufu~ concuerdo con la alondra- dijo Mukuro.

El pelinegro molesto por la presencia de el ilusionista sacó sus tonfas dispuesto a golpearlo, Mukuro aceptando la invitación hizo aparecer su tridente. Iban a empezar a pelear hasta que el ex-arcobaleno habló.

-Ayer por la noche atacaron a los Vongola en Italia- sentenció y todos dejaron de discutir o pelear.

-¿Qué robaron?- preguntó Gokudera.

-Aún no se sabe bien qué es lo que robaron, pero fueron muchas cosas de valor, como pinturas y joyas.

-Pero ¿Tienen una idea de quién lo pudo haber hecho?- dijo Tsuna.

-Estas aprendiendo, iba a decirles eso- le dijo el arcobaleno- Las cámaras de seguridad captaron algunas figuras de 7 personas pero por la oscuridad y que que se cubrían la cara solo pudimos ver el pelo de una-agregó.

-¿Una?

-Si, las que asaltaron la mansión y dejaron múltiples heridos, podemos suponer por su apariencia, que eran mujeres- dijo el hitman.

-Si sabemos que son todas mujeres ¿no podemos descartar muchas familias?- preguntó Yamamoto.

-El idiota del baseball tiene razón, Reborn-san ¿podemos lo que captó la cámara?-preguntó Hayato.

Reborn sacó un celular y busco la foto, todos a excepción de Hibari que no le interesaba, se acercaron y vieron en la foto una figura femenina, la foto estaba tomada desde arriba por lo que solo se le veía su pelo, que era color blanco extremadamente largo y sus puntas de color rosado y rojo.

-Con ese pelo no será tan complicado encontrarla- comentó Ryohei.

-Puede ser una ilusión- dijo Yamamoto.

-El problema no es encontrarla, ya la encontramos- dijo Reborn haciendo que todos se sorprendieran.

-Entonces ¿Por qué estamos aquí?-preguntó Hibari molesto.

-Porque quiero que las investiguen. La mayoría quedo con una cara de no entender que estaba diciendo, por lo que él hitman suspiró y continuó hablando- Cuando la intentamos encarar no teníamos pruebas suficientes, por eso necesito que las investiguen.

-Pero sí solo sabemos donde está una-dijo Tsuna.

-Si que eres dame, obviamente ella estará con el resto- dijo Reborn golpeándolo en la cabeza-Mañana iremos a Sicilia preparen sus maletas.

-¿Y se puede saber de qué familia son?- preguntó Mukuro antes de irse.

-Iannetti- al escuchar ese nombre tanto Mukuro y Gokudera se sorprendieron y el ilusionista desapareció dejando a todos muy intrigados.

-¿Qué le pasará?- preguntó Yamamoto, pero después miró a Gokudera, quien también estaba intrigado- ¿Sabes algo Gokudera?

-Reborn-san ¿No que esa familia estaba muerta?- preguntó el peliplata.

-Nosotros también pensábamos los mismo, por eso debemos descubrir más- dijo y salió por la puerta.

-Gokuera-kun ¿qué pasa con esta familia?- le preguntó Tsuna.

-Esa familia fue una aliada de los Estraneo cuando las otras familias los perseguían, ya que ellos también hacían experimentos con gente- al terminar su relato, todos que quedaron impactados y entendieron el porque Mukuro se fue de esa manera.

 _ **~Sicilia~**_

En una mansión abandonada a las afuera de la ciudad de Marsala, se encontraban 8 personas contando todo lo que habían robado y como iban a repartirselo.

-Los Vongola vienen hacia Sicilia- dijo una mujer mayor a las otras- Mordieron el anzuelo como queríamos.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- pregunto una chica.

-¿Como que hacemos? es obvio, tienen que matarlos- respondió la señora.

-Podemos ver una foto de nuestras victimas- preguntó otra.

La mujer saco 7 fotos con los guardianes Vongola, las chicas se acercaron para verlos y empezaron a murmurar entre ellas.

-Que desperdicio matarlos, son tan guapos- dijo una y el resto asintió.

-Ya cállense, los mataran y lograremos vengarnos de los que le hizo a nuestra familia- les grito la mujer y se marchó.

-Me preguntó cuando se morirá- dijo al aire una chica de pelo blanco.

-¿Acaso quieres ser la jefa?- le preguntó una.

-Claro que no, aunque pensándolo bien, no seria tan malo- le respondió solo para molestarla.

-Tsk, igual no creo que te elijan- comento enojada.

-Nunca sabremos quien sera la suprema, solo la vieja lo sabe- se quejo la albina.

-¿Suprema?

-Por que no, ella es la suprema, controla todas las llamas del infierno.

-Bueno, la cosa es que no seras tu.

-Por que se ponen a discutir por estupideces, mejor planeemos que haremos cuando veamos a los Vongola- las reto otra chica.

-Hai hai-

* * *

Como estuvo? espero sus review con criticas, comentarios y los que quieran participar mandando una oc :3 hasta el momento solo necesito para los vongola pero despues apareceran los Varia.

Otra cosa, no voy a poder publicar seguido ya que este año empece con electivos y estoy muy complicada, tambien porque tuve la genial idea de ser centro de alumnos de mi colegio... pero igual intentare publicar lo mas seguido posible n.n

 _Nos leemos~ Shirogami-Sama_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Ha pasado mucho tiempo... pero no abandone el fic, solo tuve problemas de inspiración más el colegio y no habia tenido mucho tiempo pero aqui esta el primer capitulo! nun

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mio, puede que haya un poco de OOC.

* * *

 **Capitulo I: Cuando por primera vez te ví**

Una chica de pelo rojizo/anaranjado con puntas blancas acababa de despertarse, estaba cansada por lo que había hecho anteriormente, quien no lo estaría, si no era nada menos que robarle a una de las mafias más influyentes en el mundo.

Se debatió mentalmente si levantarse o seguir durmiendo, pero lamentablemente gano la primera, y decidió ver si alguna otra esta despierta. Se bajó de la cama y camino hacia el pasillo, no importaba si iba en pijama ya que todas eran mujeres, cuando llego a la primera puerta cerca de la suya se detuvo y la toco, al ver que nadie respondía toco con más fuerza.

-Anna-chan, despierta, son las 11 de la mañana- le gritó Azure.

Se escucharon movimientos al otro lado de la puerta junto con uno que otro murmullo hasta que se dignaron a abrir la puerta, de ahí salió una chica de pelo extremadamente largo, con las puntas teñidas rosadas/rojizas y ojos rojos con una mirada molesta.

-Que bueno que estabas despierta... será mejor que vallamos a desa...- Azure no termino la oración ya que voló una almohada directo a su cara y cerraron la puerta- No hermanita sigo con sueño, ve tu sola... ¿¡Tanto te costaba decir eso!?- se quejó mientras caminaba al comedor.

Aunque la mansión en la que vivían estaba abandonada, no tenía tantas grietas y su estado no era deplorable, o al menos eso pensaba la pelinaranja. Cuando llego al comedor estaban desayunando una chica de pelo rubio, ojos celestes, alta junto con otra chica de ojos marrones y pelo plateado.

-¿Y el resto?- preguntó Azure.

-Shossette salió temprano a la ciudad, mientras que Shiro y Oferia no sé dónde están- respondió la rubia.

-Y Anna debe estar durmiendo- dijo la otra mientras comía un pastel.

-Eso lo tengo más que claro- suspiro cansada Azure mientras se servía un poco de café.

-¿La intentaste despertar?- preguntó Dafnee sacando otra cosa para comer y la otra chica asintió.

\- ¿Eres realmente su hermana? Hasta nosotras sabemos que se vuelve más insoportable cuando la despiertan- comentó Blink- Bueno ya es tarde, voy a ir al mercado ¿Necesitan algo?

-Desde cuándo tan servicial- se burló de ella Anna entrando al comedor en pijama junto con otra albina. El comentario hizo que Blink soltara un bufido.

-¿Quieren algo o no?

-No gracias, yo igual voy a ir al pueblo más tarde- le dijo la peliblanca mientras sacaba un panecillo y la otra se sentaba a tomar un café.

Azure iba a decir algo pero vio la hora en su celular y se alarmó-¡Voy a llegar tarde!- exclamó levantándose de su asiento.

-¿A qué?- preguntó Shiro, una albina muy parecida a Anna con la diferencia de que su pelo era blanco entero y siempre tenía sus mejillas rosadas.

-A mi trabajo- comentó mientras se puso a correr hacia la salida.

-No entiendo por qué trabajas, con los asesinatos nos basta y sobra dine...- Shiro no pudo terminar la oración ya que la pelinaranja había chocado una señora de pelo castaño canoso, alta y en su rostro aparentaba más edad de la que tenía por sus arrugas y su ceño siempre fruncido.

-Perdón señora Iannetti- se disculpó la chica pero está solo la miro enojada y siguió su camino. Azure dijo una que otra maldición en voz baja y se fue.

-Harukaze, Dafnee tienen una misión- dijo la señora.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?- preguntó la peliplata.

-Quiero que vigilen a los jefes Cavallone y Simon. Partirán en media hora en donde están ellos.

-¿Hay algún motivo en especial?

-Sí, ellos como son aliados de la Vongola pueden interferir en nuestros planes- las dos chicas asintieron- En caso de que vean algún movimiento extraño quiero que hagan lo que mejor saben hacer- finalizó para después irse dejando unas fotos de los jefes.

-Más chicos guapos... Siento que le estamos haciendo algo muy malo al mundo por deshacernos de ellos- comentó Anna.

-Que importa... Solo son sacos de sangre- dijo Shiro.

Cuando la albina dijo eso Blink, Dafnee y Anna la miraron y se preguntaron mentalmente sobre la salud mental de la chica.

-Yo también creo que no estamos haciendo lo correcto- dijo Blink.

-Te entreno una asesina profesional y no te interesa matar-dijo Shiro.

-No guardo rencores y no me interesa ver sangre- sentenció y luego se fue.

-¿Y tú qué opinas?- le preguntó Shiro a Anna.

-No sé, esa historia de venganza entre familias le falta algo...

-¿A qué te refieres?-le preguntó Dafnee.

-Nada... El punto es que quiero ver cómo son los Vongola y cuánto dinero uno puede sacar por sus cabezas- dijo sin ánimos y se fue.

-Ella sabe algo importante- comentó Shiro.

-Sí, pero será muy difícil que nos diga que es- suspiro Dafnee y la otra asintió.

~En el cuarto de Azure~

Azure había terminado de cepillarse el pelo y ponerse ropa a la moda junto con su anillo del infierno. Estaba a punto de irse hasta que sintió una presencia en su pieza.

-¿Qué quieres Anna?- dijo segura de que era ella la que estaba ahí.

-Nada en especial hermanita- le sonrió- Solo quiero que me prestes ropa.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a salir?- le preguntó incrédula.

-Exacto, voy a ver a los Vongola.

Hubo un silencio unos segundos hasta que Azure habló.

-¡Estás loca! De todas nosotras la única que conocen eres tú ¡Podrían atraparte!

-Mejor, así termino el trabajo en un día.

-Pero podría pasarte algo- dijo Azure en preocupada.

Anna le sonrió cariñosamente y le apretó los cachetes- Eres tan tierna... Voy a estar bien, lo más probable que no puedan conmigo- se rio sinceramente.

-Pero...- Azure iba a segur hablando pero vio la hora- ¡Ahora sí que me van a matar!- agregó y salió corriendo.

-Bueno igual te voy a sacar ropa- le gritó desde la pieza Anna- Me preguntó en que trabajará, nunca me ha dicho- se discutía para sí misma, ese era el único secreto que no le había querido contar- Bueno me lo tendrá que decir el algún momento- reflexionó y fue registrar el clóset de su hermana.

 _~Aeropuerto Marsala~_

Cinco chicos más un ex-arcobaleno, ya que Ryohei no viajó y Lambo fue a ver a la señora Otavia, Estaban esperando un taxi para que los llevará al hotel en el que se iba a hospedar. Cuando lo tomaron estaban tan cansados que fue un viaje silencioso.

Llegaron al hotel en cuestión y Reborn se dedicó a darle la información del lugar y de la única chica que conocían. Hibari al no importarle se fue a buscar información de la familia Iannetti.

-La de la foto se llama Annabella Moguilévich, nacida en Rusia, sus padres desaparecieron por causas desconocidas. No sabemos mucho de ella solo que tiene una hermana- dijo Reborn.

-Lo más probable es que ella también pertenezca a esa familia ¿Cierto?- comentó Tsuna.

-Exacto, su nombre es Azure Moguilévich y es el único registro que encontramos de ella- dijo el ex-arcobaleno hasta que la tormenta habló.

-Reborn-san, Marsala es una ciudad más o menos grande ¿No sabe más o menos el sector donde ella vive?

-Kufufufu~ eso es parte de la información que tenemos que buscar, o acaso no confías en tus habilidades- se burló de él Mukuro.

-Maldito cabeza de piña...- Gokudera iba a explotar hasta que Tsuna habló.

-Pero Gokudera-kun tiene un punto, así descartamos muchos lugares y podemos vigilarlas antes de que puedan hacer otra cosa- al oír eso Mukuro se calló al no poder refutar el punto de vista de su jefe.

-Claro, Juudaime- dijo Hayato alabando al castaño.

-Bueno, donde vimos a la chica fue en un sector periférico al centro así que deberían empezar a buscar por ahí- comentó Reborn y todos lo quedaron mirando- ¿Están esperando una invitación? Vayan ahora- los retó.

-Pero Reborn acabamos de llegar- se quejó Tsuna.

-Créeme que si se van ahora les daré verdaderos motivos para estar cansados- dijo Reborn escondiendo sus ojos con la feedora y sacando una pistola.

Al ver eso Mukuro fue el primero en arrancar con una ilusión mientras que Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto corrieron como alma llevada por él diablo.

Cuando esos tres llegaron a la recepción jadeando en busca de aire decidieron hacer un plan.

-Bueno yo voy a ver el sector cercano al que nos dijo Reborn- dijo Yamamoto.

-Yo iré con él Juudaime.

-Gokudera-kun creo que es mejor que vayamos cada uno por su cuenta- dijo Tsunayoshi causando que el corazón de Gokudera se rompiera en pedazos- Es para que las encontremos pronto- agregó intentando calmar el Aura depresiva de su autodenominada mano derecha.

-Ok...

-Nos vemos en 2 horas aquí- dijo Yamamoto y los tres partieron por su lado.

Cuando vio que el arcobaleno estaba a punto de matarlos arranco al primer lugar que se le ocurrió, y ese fue precisamente un bosque. Sin saber realmente qué tan lejos estaba del resto del mundo, decidió buscar un camino de retorno a la ciudad a pie.  
Camino por alrededor de media hora sin saber exactamente hacia dónde iba hasta que sintió el ruido de las olas y siguió el sonido hasta llegar a una extraña iglesia abandonada en el medio de la nada. Mukuro iba a acercarse más hacia el sonido de las olas hasta que una extraña presencia que no había sentido le dijo algo.  
-No me acercaría más si fuera tú- dijo detrás de él una chica de pelo negro y ojos morados sin ninguna expresión.

-¿Por qué debería creerte?

-Decisión tuya.

Mukuro la ignoró y siguió su camino derecho hasta que su camino se acorto porque para llegar a la playa había que saltar un enorme acantilado, resignado y perdido volvió a donde la misteriosa chica.

-Te lo dije- comentó la chica mientras leía un libro en las escaleras de afuera de la iglesia.

El peliazul maldijo a la chica en voz baja- Y ¿qué hace una chica tan linda en un lugar como este?- dijo ignorando el comentario.

-No es de tu incumbencia... Además tú deberías estar buscando un camino para volver a la ciudad- dijo cortante.

-No tengo prisa- se encogió de hombros Mukuro.

La chica se levantó de las escaleras y empezó a caminar.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Sígueme- respondió tajante.

¿Por qu...

-Porque si me hubieras hecho caso no te habrías dado ese susto de muerte con el acantilado.

Mukuro se quedó en silencio avergonzado por las palabras de la chica, que fueron ciertas y la empezó a seguir.

-Por ese camino se llega a la ciudad, yo iré por otra parte- dijo alejándose.

-¿Por qué? preferiría que nos fuéramos juntos, si no podría perderme de nuevo- comentó de manera sugerente- vamos yo sé que quieres- agregó acercándose a ella peligrosamente, tal vez esa chica podría servirle de algo, pensó.

-Bu-Bueno- dijo sonrojada por la cercanía del peliazul- Pero no te prometo que salgas ileso.

-¿Ileso?- preguntó extrañando.

-Sígueme y veras- dijo la chica empezando a caminar.

Pasaron menos de un minuto para que Mukuro se diera cuenta de lo que la chica estaba hablando, ya que cuando empezaron a caminar ya se había tropezado dos veces con una raíz de árbol y durante todo el camino a la ciudad lo habían picado mosquitos, fue perseguido por perros salvajes, cagado por pájaros y muchas otras desgracias dignas de Sawada Tsunayoshi ¡y a la chica misteriosa no le había pasado nada! Cuando finalmente llegaron al suelo asfaltado Mukuro suspiro aliviado.

-Te diste cuenta- habló la chica.

-Parece que te gusta sentirte superior que el resto- se burló el peliazul ya que desde que se miraron la chica lo trataba así.

La chica lo miro con desdén y luego dijo en voz baja- Mi mala suerte.

-¿Que?

-Por culpa de mi mala suerte te pasaron esas cosas.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Claro, no te miento, le pasa a todos los que me rodean- dijo con tristeza.

-Yo no creo en esas cosas- dijo tajante- por lo que no creo que sea por eso que me paso todo esto.

-Sí que eres terco, claro que fue por eso.

-Si uno no es creyente no le puede afectar- dijo serio Mukuro- Así que la próxima vez que nos veamos haré que no creas en esas cosas y no te pase- agregó.

-Suerte con eso- dijo la chica con una sonrisa, el primer gesto distinto que hacía desde que se conocieron, lo que provoco que Mukuro se sonrojara, pero la felicidad no le duro mucho ya que un ladrón se acercó por la espalda y robo su celular del bolsillo y salió corriendo. Mukuro no se alcanzó ni a despedir de la chica porque partió para golpear al ladrón- Nos veremos pronto Rokudo Mukuro- dijo la chica caminando hacia el centro.

En el centro Tsunayoshi caminó sin rumbo por más de media hora y cuando le preguntaba a la gente si había visto alguna chica parecía a esa Annabella, por lo que decidió regresar al hotel pero se dio cuenta de que no conocía las calles, en realidad, no tenía idea en donde estaba parado. Al sentir esa desesperación salió corriendo hasta que choco un una chica de pelo castaño, piel pálida y unos penetrantes ojos azules. Su hyper-Intuición le advirtió que había algo extraño es esta chica, como si estuviera usando ilusiones pero ligeramente distinto.

-P-perdón- se disculpó Tsunayoshi un poco nervioso.

-No importa- la chica le sonrió al castaño.

-Realmente lo siento, estaba un poco desesperado jeje...

-¿Se puede saber a qué se debe tu desesperación?

-Lo que pasa es que no soy de aquí y creo que me he perdido- dijo el chico con la mano en la nuca.

-Tal vez lo conozca, dime su nombre- le comentó la chica acercándose más a él, lo que puso al chico muy nervioso.

-S-se llama...- el castaño le dijo el nombre del hotel y ella hizo una mueca.

-Hay dos en la ciudad con el mismo nombre... uno queda cerca de la carretera que une con Petrosino y el otro está a unas 8 cuadras de aquí hacia el norte- reflexiono- Si es que te hospedas en el segundo puedo pedirte un taxi.

-Creo que es el primero así que me voy caminando... Muchas gracias, emm... ¿tu nombre?

-De nada- la chica se acercó y beso su mejilla- Volvámonos a vernos y tal vez te lo diga- se rio y se fue dejando a Tsuna muy confundido y sonrojado.

"Me preguntó quién podrá ser ella" pensaba mientras caminaba por el sector comercial camino al hotel, cuando iba a dar la vuelta para ver si podía alcanzarla y preguntarle, o pedirle que se volvieran a juntar, un televisor en un aparador de una tienda estaba reproduciendo un desfile de modas. Tsuna se quedó mirando un rato hasta que identifico que la modelo que estaba en la pasarela era la misma chica con la que había hablado hace poco. Unos segundos después, cuando Tsuna logro conectar todo en su mente gritó uno de sus típicos "HIIEE" haciendo que todos a su alrededor lo miraran.

Una chica de pelo hasta los hombros, naranjo, de ojos azules y piel tostada estaba caminando tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad en busca de algún café donde pueda tomar un descanso, ya que desde la mañana que andaba buscando a algún Vongola para "exterminarlo", realmente a ella no le interesaba matarlo, pero no quería que le llegara un reto de parte de esa vieja bruja, por lo que cuando le llegó un mensaje de Blink que buscara a esos susodichos, decidió aceptarlo. Cuando divisó un café a unas cuadras corrió para llegar, pero escuchó un grito de un chico en la calle de al frente y chocó con un malhumorado peliplateado.

-¡Oye cuidado por donde caminas!- le gritó el chico.

-Lo siento- se disculpó- Tengo demasiada hambre y no me fije… Ya sé, como disculpa te invito algo- agregó con una sonrisa y un poco hiperventilada. Gokudera no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

Llegaron a la cafetería y se sentaron en el segundo piso, la chica pidió un café con una torta de chocolate mientras que el chico solo un café.

-No hay necesidad de ser tímido, yo invito…- le sonrió la pelinaranja.

-Tsk, no tengo hambre- respondió tajante.

-¿Eres nuevo? Nunca te había visto por aquí- intentó sacar un tema de conversación, este chico por algún motivo le llamaba la atención.

-No tengo porque decírtelo- dijo bruscamente.

-Vamos, es solo para sacar un tema de conversación, no estés tan a la defensiva.

-Nunca me fiaría de alguien que no me ha dicho su nombre.

-Ah… Lo siento se me olvido… Me llamo Oferia Ardenia, un gusto…

-Gokudera Hayato.

-Y ahora que te dije mi nombre… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Estoy buscando a alguien- dijo Gokudera tomando de su café más relajado.

-¿A quién? He vivido por mucho tiempo aquí puedo conocerlos- preguntó Oferia.

-¿Conoces a la familia Iannetti?

Cuando escucho ese nombre a Oferia se le fue el mundo y se acordó del mensaje que le mando Blink: "Tienes que buscar a los Vongola, son 7 pero solo viajaron 5 y van junto con un Arcobaleno, espero que sepas de quien hablo, bueno sus nombres son Gokudera Hayato…." El resto del mensaje fue historia.

"Ahh… justo cuando un chico me empezaba a interesar resulta ser el enemigo, bueno era demasiado sospechoso que una persona normal me llamara la atención". Sumida en ese tipo de pensamientos no se dio cuenta que Gokudera le estaba hablando.

-¡Responde!- gritó y le aplaudió en la cara.

-Ah? ¿Qué? Estaba pensando- se despabiló la chica.

-Si no los conoces no hagas el esfuerzo- murmuró en voz baja.

-Si los conozco, son una familia que siempre han estado en esta ciudad, no son muy poderosos en temas de dinero y fama, pero sus integrantes son muy fuertes- dijo Oferia omitiendo mucha información.

-¿Y no sabes algo más? ¿Cómo donde se ubican o algo así?- preguntó Hayato ilusionado ya que había conseguido algo de información.

-Lo siento eso es todo lo que sé, no estoy metida con los bajos mundos- dijo seria- apropósito ¿por qué estás buscando eso?- encaró al peliplata.

Gokudera se puso nervioso y miro su celular- Mira la hora… ¡Hace 10 minutos que debía juntarme con el Juudaime!- gritó y se fue corriendo.

Oferia se quedó en estado de shock por la escena del chico pero después se rio y afirmó que el chico era de los Vongola.

Cerca de la cafetería había un parque donde unos niños jugaban baseball con sus padres, Yamamoto al verlos decidió descansar un rato de su búsqueda, después de todo no había encontrado nada que le sirviera aparte de que son peligrosas y una de ellas lleva un paraguas. Estuvo mucho tiempo mirando como jugaban hasta que apareció Gokudera para retarlo.

-¡Oi! Idiota del Baseball, Juudaime debe estarnos esperando hace mucho- le grito el peliplata.

-Perdón solo estaba tomando un descanso- se disculpó con un a mano en la nuca.

-Tsk- empezó a caminar Hayato maldiciendo cosas en voz baja.

Mientras caminaban a Yamamoto le dio hambre por lo que decidió ir a comprar algo a una tienda, no sin antes recibir otro reto del peliplata y este lo dejara solo para juntarse con Tsuna.

-Veamos, ¿Cuál de estas serán?- se preguntaba el pelinegro mientras se debatía que clase de alimento era lo que tenía en la mano, ya que el chico no sabía leer italiano.

Blink estaba en el supermercado haciendo las compras semanales cuando se topó con un chico mirado con cara extraña en la sección de harinas, no le importaba mucho pero la cara que tenía le causaba gracia y decidió ayudarlo.

-Hai bisogno di aiuto?- le preguntó.

-Eh?- el chico se volteó para ver a la chica rubia de ojos, ojos celestes, muy guapa por lo que Yamamoto se sonrojo- Io non parlo italiano, solo giapponese- era lo único que aprendió de las clases de italiano que intentó darle Squalo.

-Mmm…- Blink se quedó pensando hasta que formulo una respuesta- Entonces ¿qué necesitas?- le preguntó en perfecto japonés.

-Bueno tengo mucha hambre…

-¿Y estabas buscando harina para hacerte algo de comer?- preguntó entretenida.

\- ¡¿Es Harina?!- dijo sorprendido.

-Si quieres algo para comer ahora está en ese pasillo- la chica señalo un parte del supermecardo.

-Muchas gracias…

-Blink

-Muchas gracias Blink, soy Yamamoto.

-Un gusto- respondió la chica solo por cortesía.

-Espero que nos veamos pronto, eres muy guapa- dijo sonriendo sinceramente lo que provoco que la chica se sonrojara y le tiriara la harina que tenía en las manos en la cara al pobre chico, pero en vez de enojarse solo se rio.

-Bueno, nos vemos- fue lo último que dijo mientras caminaba hacia el pasillo limpiándose la cara y dejando a una muy sonrojada rubia atrás.

Anna caminaba por cerca de donde vivan en busca de algo de entretención, dado que se aburrió de buscar algo que ponerse entre la ropa de su hermana y reconsideró ir a atacar a los Vongola, así decidió dar un paseo.

Cuando se aburrió de caminar e iba a dar la vuelta se encontró con una grata sorpresa, en un callejón estaba el mismísimo Hibari Kyoya golpeando a unos matones quien sabe el porqué, bueno, Anna sabía perfectamente el porqué, por eso se arriesgó a molestarlo.

-Te digo que es lo único que sabemos- le rogaba uno chico en el suelo con múltiples contusiones.

-Herbívoros inútiles- Hibari dio un suspiro y soltó al otro chico que tenia del cuello.

Ambos chicos suspiraron aliviados y salieron arrancando ignorando todo el dolor que sentían por los golpes del pelinegro. Kyoya iba a irse hasta que noto a otra persona detrás de él así que la intentó golpear con su tonfa pero esta la esquivo fácilmente.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó intimidante el chico.

La chica se quedó un poco sorprendida por la pregunta, sabía que no era idiota o alguien que se olvida la información rápido, después de todo ella era la única de la familia que le conocían el nombre y tenían una foto, pero se le ocurrió una idea-Simple… Escuche todo lo que pasó aquí y quiero ayudarte- contestó sonriente mientras se acerba a Hibari.

No obstante a Hibari no le importó e intentó golpearla de nuevo, pero la chica volvió a esquivarlo y así con la mayoría de golpes.

-Al parecer no eres un simple herbívoro- comentó el chico interesado en ella.

-Por eso mismo puedo ayudarte- se alejó un poco Anna, evitando que le llegará otro golpe- Soy una informante, se todo lo que pasa en esta ciudad- mintió.

-Te escucho- dijo el Kyoya guardando las tonfas.

-La familia Iannetti es una familia donde solo pueden ser mujeres, es una de las pocas familias en el mundo con esta regla y han estado desde la época de Vongola Primo…- hizo una pausa y empezó a caminar fuera del callejón.

-¿Dónde vas?- preguntó Hibari frunciendo el ceño.

-Te lo dije, soy una informante- soltó una indirecta, pero el de ojos metálicos no entendió- Vas a tener que invitarme a comer si quieres que te diga más- sonrió la chica e hizo un gesto para que él la siguiera- Tranquilo, es un lugar donde no hay multitudes- agregó y se fue.

~Restaurant en el centro de Marsala~

Como dijo Anna estaban en un restaurant con muy poca gente y una linda vista de la ciudad.

-La comida es muy buena aquí, no entiendo porque nadie viene- comentó la peliblanca comiendo su plato de lasaña en frente de un muy fastidiado Hibari- Bueno, como decía, la familia Iannetti antes estaba en Sicilia pero por motivos desconocidos fueron borrados del mapa, y hace poco volvieron a aparecer en esta ciudad, su líder es una señora llamada Cordelia Iannetti, al parecer es la única descendiente- agregó y siguió comiendo.

-Hmp…- Hibari puso dinero en la mesa y se paró en dirección a la puerta.

-¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas?- dijo Anna persiguiendo al chico.

-Me voy- respondió pero no pudo seguir su camino porque la chica más baja que él lo tenía inmovilizado con el cuerpo y un cuchillo en la yugular.

-¿Y piensas que con solo este almuerzo basta para pagarme?- dijo con una mirada seria que sorprendió un poco a Hibari.

Al ver que este entendió el mensaje Anna soltó su agarre y le tomo la mano guiándolo a la salida.

-Vamos a ir al parque- dijo la chica cuando salieron del restaurant con la misma sonrisa de cuando se conocieron.

Y ahí estaban, Hibari Kyoya junto a la extraña informante sentados bajo un árbol en un reconfortante silencio. A Hibari por algún extraño motivo no le molestaba la presencia de la chica al lado suyo por lo que se relajó y casi se queda dormido de no ser que ella interrumpió el silencio.

-¿Y no quieres saber nada más?

-No.

-Entonces ¿Cómo te llamas?

Habían comido y estado todo este tiempo sin saber cómo se llamaban- Hibari Kyoya- respondió y con una mirada le exigió que le dijera el suyo.

-Annabella Moguilévich

-¿Eres rusa?

-Y tu japonés… pero eso no importa- respondió sin importancia mirando al cielo- Me gusta Italia, es menos frio que mi país, pero de alguna manera igual lo extraño, a veces me gustaría volver pero no me atrevo- divagaba la chica mientras Hibari la observaba- Eres una persona de pocas palabras… Bueno, la próxima vez que sepas algo de mí te llevaras una sorpresa Hibari Kyoya- agregó y empezó a caminar.

Hibari iba a decir algo pero escucho varios gritos diciendo su nombre, por lo que volteo y vio a los herbívoros llamándolo. Estos se acercaron a donde él estaba.

-¿Quién era ella?- se atrevió a preguntar Yamamoto.

-Una informante- agregó sin decir más.

-¿Y te dio información?- preguntó Gokudera pero Hibari no le respondió ya que encontró que la pregunta era muy estúpida.

-Tsuna ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Yamamoto porque este se había quedado mirando por donde se fue la chica.

-Ella era muy parecida- dijo.

-¿A quién?- preguntó Hibari.

-A quien estamos buscando.

-¿De qué hablas omnívoro?

-A Annabella, la chica que estamos buscando- respondió Tsuna sacando su teléfono para mostrarle la foto que le pasó Reborn.

Hibari al ver en la foto de la albina y que Tsunayoshi pronunció su nombre hirvió de rabia, ella sabía quién era él y se hizo pasar por una informante burlándose completamente de él.

-Emm…Hibari-san ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Tsuna al ver a su guardián enojado.

Hibari iba a sacar sus tonfas para golpear a cualquier maldito herbívoro que se le pasara en frente pero sonó su celular, así que lo reviso, tenía un mensaje, lo abrió y rompió el celular.

Ya que en el mensaje decía "Sorpresa :p"

* * *

Como estuvo el capitulo? Espero sus review con criticas, felicitaciones, tomatazos, lo que sea...

Les pido que sean pacientes y no abandonen el fic ya que no creo que pueda actualizar muy seguido pero no lo abandonare!

El titulo del capitulo es una parte de la canción Amor Violento de Los Tres, es muy buena y si tienen tiempo escúchenla n.n

Nos leemos _Shirogami-Sama~_


End file.
